Celestia's Fury
by Kyuubi16
Summary: She had forgiven her enemies time after time again. She had always shown mercy. Though this time they had gone too far. They had taken the life of the stallion she loved, so now, her enemies will come to know the full power of her wrath. Celestia's Fury has finally been unleashed. Image created by BeastyxLightning.
1. No More!

Celestia's Fury

0

Naruto x Princess Celestia

0

Author's Note

0

Luna's speaking of fluent English is part of a plot point in another story that I do not wish to disclose at this time, but don't worry, I know this isn't how she normally speaks.

0

Story Start

0

Naruto's body could no longer support his weight as he fell to the ground, landing on his back. The impact was greatly cushioned by the mud from the rain soaking the dirt. From behind him the portal began to illuminate.

They made it.

For that he was glad. From a few feet away from him were the three sacred gems. The Light of New Life, The endless eve of Darkness, and the Eye of the Void. All three gems were dull, lifeless, signifying they had lost their power. It was finally over. He had served his purpose and fulfilled the destiny bequeathed on to him.

He turned his thoughts to his injuries; from what he could see, his body was soaked in his blood and his face felt sticky from the same fluid. Patches of his fur were also missing, claw marked tattered across his body.

It was fitting, he reasoned. He was a fighter and he would die fighting protecting the people he loved. Among his many regrets, he wished he could have seen his homeland once last time.

"Naruto!" Numerous voices shouted, clearly terrified. Naruto moved his eyes and couldn't help but wince do his injuries. The Changelings, Rogue Diamond Dogs that didn't come to peaceful agreement with Equestria, and every other race that aligned under Umbra no longer had their armies stationed to ambush his friends.

Naruto's eyes caught sight of two ponies running towards him. The Princesses of the Moon and Sun, Princess Luna and Celestia. He could see their panicked expressions and the rampant fear.

He hated the fact that they would likely blame themselves, but he did it to bring them back. To make sure they were safe. Naruto couldn't remember the last time Celestia was so distraught. The white mare was no longer wearing her usual headdress and by the way her rainbow mane was frayed, it was obvious that she had been in a battle of sorts.

"Naruto." She called out to him.

Kami. Would she really see him die?

"I'm sorry." He whispered hoarsely. "I had to save you. Ambush. I…" his throat was so scratchy.

"Ambush. Who was it? They will pay for this." Cobalt blue Princess was easily the more vengeful one of her sister. Besides Twilight, Naruto was Luna's greatest friend. It was an important principal in his family to welcome people with open arms and to help them feel welcome. It was one of the important ideals that the ancestor he was named after preached. So despite the princess's past Naruto was happily willing to be her friend.

"Changelings, Dogs…Umbra gone…Ambush." It had been a trapped. The Mane Six had been sent to help a neighboring ally under attack from Ombra's Shadow Beast along with a unit of the Royal Guard. It had all been part of a plan separate Equestria's super powers to pick them off one by one.

"Uzumaki I'll ensure you we'll…" Luna was cut off as Celestia stepped forward.

_ "Don't leave me." _He had never heard Celestia sound so broken. So helpless, and he hated he was the reason for it. Molten hot tears made their way from her gray-magneta and flowed down her cheeks.

The Alicorns's faces were mere inches away from each other. Celestia mashed her lips against his. She could feel Naruto kissing her back, much to her grim delight.

Unfortunately, the kiss ended as quickly and abruptly as it began as Naruto's head dropped back onto the ground.

"Tia…I'm sorry."

A grim smile formed on her face. "Hush, don't talk about such these. You will be okay. You promised me and you never break your promises."

"Tia." A shallow breath escaped Naruto's lips. "I'm sorry, I can't keep this promise I'm afraid."

Celestia felt his blood cling to her hair and face but she cuddled next to his body. His warmth faded with ease second.

"Take care of everyone and stay safe. I love you." The Princesses watched in horror as Naruto's eyes slowly closed with zero chance of opening again.

"I love you too." Celestia's eyes closed as the tears continued to fall. Celestia felt all of her emotions drowning her and something within her broke. Celestia let out her emotions: grief, sorrow, anger, rage, and frustration. The Sun glowed with a smoldering white aura as the unearthly wale sounded out for miles. When it was over Celestia's eyes were hidden behind her hair.

"Tia." Luna know she had to be strong, despite the fact that tears threatened to fall from her eyes as well. "We'll, he'll get a Hero's funeral. He won't be forgotten and we'll make them pay. When we're done with them those horrible beasts will never thing of setting feet near out lands again."

_'How many times have I spared my opponents?'_

"Tia." Luna called out to her sister again. There was no telling how she was going to react.

_'I spared Nightmare Moon and I got my sister Luna back. I gave Discord a Second Chance and he was reformed. I have always showed mercy to my enemies, giving them chance after chance and sometimes it paid off in the end. Mercy. I was hoping Chrysalis and the others would realize that this conflict was senseless but it turns out I was wrong. They have threatened my ponies before, but I never thought they would go this far. Well no more.' _She would not take the risk that another pony would die. The likelihood of this same thing happening to Twilight, Candance, or even Luna may not have been likely, but it was not a chance Celestia would take.

The force of Celestia sudden taking flight nearly knocked Luna off her hooves. One thing was certain. This time Celestia would not be showing any mercy.

00

Chapter End

00

It's going to be a two-shot. Fun fact, the last sentence took more time to write then the rest of the fic.


	2. Celestia Unleashed!

Celestia's Fury

0

Naruto x Princess Celestia

0

Author's Note

0

Been reading a lot of funny and interesting comics. A few of them inspired me with ideas I used for this chapter.

0

Story Start

0

There on the Stone platform was the dark, insectoid form of Queen Chrysalis. Her Harlequin eyes reflected unbelievable malevolence. The remains of the army were gathered above an ashen colored wasteland with autumn colored trees and dead plant like coloring the landscape. The Dark gray Changeling continued her monologue.

"From the moment of my birth, my life has been that of the shadows. These very shadows which I have proudly worn like a cloak and sharpened into a fine blade until the day I would wield this blade to strike down those who have opposed me. This blade, whether they be fangs or claws belong to those loyal to the cause and who worship me and our desires and hunger fueling us, empowering us to bloody our claws and lips, devouring those who oppose us. It is my dream to put an end to those who cast us in the shadows. To bleed the life out of our oppressors who force us underground and look down on us as lesser beings. This very blade to be used dehorn and dewing our oppressors and to bleed their foals into goblets of gold. A world befitting for our kinds as this cycle will now be brought to an end. Rejoice, as struggle at long last will come to an end!"

Magic aura Brilliant green

"You are right about one thing Chrysalis. It is time we put an end to this once and for all." The sudden words caught the Queen by surprise and she turned around to see the figure of the Princess Celestia.

Celestia calmly floated before her, the occasional slow flap of her wings keeping her aloft.

"You!" the Changeling Queen snarled as the brilliant green of her magical aura channeled through her. "You should have stayed in that other dimension! You've saved me the trouble in hunting you down _Princess_." Chrysalis, riding off the high of her previous battle with Celestia ending in her favor launched magic as Sun Goddess. That and the fact that Crysalis was banking on Celestia being weakened from her dimensional journey factored that this battle would be as brief as the last one.

Celestia's horn glowed and a flash of light erected around Celestia rendering Crysalsis's attack useless.

"What are you fools waiting for! Attack!" Crysalsis barked out. Despite the rumors of Celestia's great powers and history, she was known for her incredibly forgiving nature. Chrysalis though who hardly knew about mercy was far more threatening with her willingness to drain your life force than merely being knocked out and locked away until they learned their lesson by the Princess. So the creature's charged forward, the Changeling skittering across the ground with the Diamond Dogs burrowing and the serpents taking toward the sky.

And in a moment it all happened. A warm sunlike glow radiated around the Princess. And in a sudden pulse it echoed as scolding waves of hot air coursed through the sky and practically lit the ground ablaze. All those caught in the blast could only feel the pain and smell of burning flesh. Pain. It was the only sensation they knew as their bodies betrayed, most passing out from the sheer shock of the attack.

Chrysalis merely shielded herself from the waves. When it was over Chrysalis couldn't help but become overcome with fury. She would not be made a fool of. Not with her promised day so close. "I will not be defeated by the likes of you. I defeated you once! I will defeat you again and this time I won't make the same mistake of leaving you alive." Her horn glowed as she began channeling all over magic. It was going to be one decisive blow." Screaming, she let loose a powerful beam of green light.

Though instead of flooring the princess the beams of energy were merely split and sent harmlessly in various directions. "I want you to understand. These words I'm about to say to you. And come to understand why I'm about to do what I'm going to do."

Chrysalis could practically feel her blood chill. This wasn't the soft ruler from before. No, the nature she was being confronted with was rather cold. She had seen the jovial side of Celestia when she had impersonated her niece all those years ago and even the panicked and determined fighter who she had somehow miraculously overcome during their bout, but something was different. In fact, this situation was different from any factor she could have calculated. In all her years she had only known the Princess to actively combat a threat when she absolutely had no choice. And it was that very same atmosphere that prevented anyone from moving against the Princess.

"I am the brightest star of Equestria. A symbol of good and harmony. Countless evils were defeated in order to achieve this delicate balance. Daylight is my domain. In order to keep my ponies safe, I made choices that often left me conflicted. Those were the words I told myself and live by. For my sister, consumed by darkness I banished her for 1,000 years for the good of Equestria. Though many recount that as a victory, I see that as my greatest failure. For I fail to be honest to myself and see my sister was silently suffering and as such abandoned her when she needed me most. And even with the power of the Elements of Harmony it took a great deal of my power to keep the seal that bound her for 1,000 years. And it was for that reason why my bounds with the elements weakened. I was blind to the fact that my sister's Kindness and Generosity was waning."

"If you think some sob story is going to make me break down and plead to mend my ways then you are wrong _Princess." _Once more the Changeling Queen took a jab at Celestia's title. "All it shows that you were too weak to maintain the power you gained."

Celestia did not let Chrysalis jab deter her. "I want you to understand why I'm going to do what I'm going to do. I want you to understand that you pushed me. I want you to remember why even the likes of Discord and Sombra were sealed away in comparison to your punishment." Once more Chrysalis tried to attack only to be blasted back by a powerful force of concussive magic that knocked the breath out of her.

A green beam of Changeling magic, several green beams of Changeling magic charged towards Celestia.

"Changeling swarm attack!" A Changeling alpha, one of the lieutenants of the majesty's Changeling swarms. "Protect our Queen!" The changelings swarmed her, without as much as a thought about living or dying. They were proud to sacrifice themselves for their queen.

Despite their numbers the creatures found themselves unable so much as to push the Sun Goddess back. They then found themselves hoisted by powerful magic and bombarded with hot sheering pain. The moisture in the air began to dry out as the bodies of the changelings began to convulse in a horrible shape.

As Chrysalis watched as her horde was tortured something clicked within her mind. Her loyal soldiers always followed her words without an argument. They readily risked their lives without a moment's hesitation and did everything they could to please her. As she watched their suffering she began to feel apprehension and fear for their lives. No matter Chrysalis's thirst for power she always held pride in how she rallied her soldiers. Her minions. Essentially her children.

She then being boiled alive, pleading for her to save them chipped through the wall of anger and vengeance that took ahold of the Queen's heart. It was at that moment she was reminded her original purpose for invading Equestria in the first place. "Wait... Do what you want with me, but...please, I beg you, spare my Changelings! They're my children...please, show them mercy!"

"Mercy?" Celestia began with a cold whisper. "You wish for me to show mercy? Do you remember when your Changelings attacked Canterlot? Terrorized my little ponies? How you planned to cocoon them and turn them into batteries to feed on. How you assaulted me and my people? Kidnapped my nieve, enslaved her, beloved and threatened to murder my student and her friends?" Celestia listed off, her voice rising with each crime that was listed. "…and even after all that. Even after all those crimes, even when my sister and many of my subjects pleaded for you and your kind to be dealt with, I showed you mercy. Unlike many others, I turned the other cheek and left you and your crime in peace. All I've ever done was to try and to live in peace while keeping my ponies safe, but you and others like you couldn't leave well enough alone. I've done everything in my power to be peaceful and to live with harmony with others. For as long as I remembered I've offered mercy and friendship hoping that we could avoid the path of bloodshed, but now I realize I was wrong. There are those out there who cannot be redeemed. Creatures who cannot be negotiated with, and those who do not know the meaning of the word mercy. The funny thing is, even after this latest attempt I would have forgiven you. I would have forgiven you, but this time you went too far. You murdered the love of my life. For over a thousand years I had closed my heart to love, the thought of losing my other half and inevitably was far too painful. But then I met him and I opened my heart to the possibility of love again, but you and your kind took him away from me and I realized now. It could have easily been any of my subjects. And what's to stop you from doing the same to my niece, my sister, or my student. Because I held myself back, I failed to once more to stop one of your assaults, but no more. I always feared that somepony could be hurt or something could break if I were to let go, but now I realized that was all a naïve dream. Never again will I fail those I care about knowing my choice of inaction led to that result." And with that Celestia's aura exploded with incredible power a blinding light soon faded as Celestia's mane and tail glowed with a divine energy that mirrored the color of the sun itself. "Never again will I stand by and allow others to put themselves in harm's way. Never again will I allow others to fight my fight. Never again will I allow my subjects to come to harm!" and with that Celestia was now ready to strike down her enemies.

Raging with the Power of a Solar Flare and consumed by grief Celestia plans to reduce her enemy to ashes! Tune in next chapter for the finale of this fic

000

Chapter End

000

Decided to extend it to another chapter. Next time tune in for the Bittersweet Ending of this fic.


	3. Letting Go!

Celestia's Fury

0

Naruto x Princess Celestia

0

Story Start

0

**"I shall ensure nothing will harm my subjects ever again!"**

The creatures in the room recoiled in horror at Celestia's transformation, and terror builds as Chrysalis is seized in tendrils of blood-red fire and slammed about, screaming in agony. The flames of her tail and hare flickered, the hot rays of the gleaming appendages lighting up the cave.

"**And now to put an end to this fued." **Celestia announced as her horn began to glow. Celestia's emotional state did little in terms of controlling the hot flickers of flames that radiated from her body. With that Celestia fired the catastrophic beam.

Out of nothingness formed a barrier of dark cobalt blue magic to shield the injured Queen. The shield managed to hold for a few seconds before obliterating, but it did its job.

**"Luna…why did you do that?"**

Luna couldn't help but frown at the lack of emotion in her sister's voice. Though, this form before her was all too familiar. Those flames and that unnerving fury was one she would never forget. Only one time had Luna seen Celestia like this and it was with their battle with Discord. When it had appeared the younger sister had died a rage unlike any other awoken within the older sister.

"Solar Flare…" The dark Alicorn whispered, taking a moment to regain her composure.

**"You better than anyone should understand why there kind should be wiped out."**

**"**While I cherish in the thought of punishing these creatures for their crimes this is not the way to do it. This is not your way sister. You are consumed in your grief and no one blames you. Which is why I'm trying to stop you before you make a mistake you will spend the rest of your life regretting." Luna found herself suddenly blasted with searing hot magical energy. She was able to bring up a barrier just in time to take the brunt of the attack that now left her stunned on the ground and clinging to consciousness.

**"Stay out of the way Luna. I will not tolerate such disobedience again."** Celestia remarked as she turned her attention to the fallen Queen. The sound of hoof steps echoed along the ground along with the sensation of intense head. The dark queen could only move in twitches as her impending death slowly approached her. "**It appears we must wrap up the rest of our talk. If you are concerned about the rest of your kind they'll be joining you sortly. It wouldn't do to leave any loose ends."** The murderous gleam in the Alicorn's eye would make it nearly impossible for anyone to believe this was once the benevolent co-rules of Equestria.

"Princess! Don't!" Between the enraged alicorn now stood Celestia's very own pupil. "Princess you can't." Luna realized she probably wouldn't be able to stop her sister on her own so she sent for help. "This…this isn't the way you taught me."

**"Get out of my way Twilight Sparkle!" ** she snarled at the younger alicorn, but to the Magic bearer's credit she stood her ground.

"This isn't you... this isn't you..." she said as tears began streaming down her face. This being before her wasn't her kind and benevolent teacher. This wasn't the ruler who was practically liked a mother to everyone. It pained Twilight to see the pony who was like a second mother to her be like this.

Princess Twilight found herself caught by a crimson auras of telekinesis. "I will not allow you or anyone else to interrupt my vengeance." Solar Flare hissed menacingly, turning her head to glare at her.

"P-pl-please Princess Celestia!" Twilight gasped in-between each sob and strangled breathe, "P-Please don't this! The teacher I know would never murder another living being. Even someone as evil as Chrysalis. Please snap out of it."

**"Those days are long over."** Solar Flare declared, Royal Canterlot voice echoing in the chamber. **"My weakness resulting me in losing my other half Twilight. I will not stand by and watch as some creatures comes by and take the life of somepony else I care dearly. So many times have I nearly lost a loved one, only for it to happen because I was too weak. Never again. For a new era is at hand." **

Twilight's eyes widened in shock. Those words, were the very words Nightmare Moon once said. That day like several others are among ones that Twilight would never forget. It appeared Celestia's darkness was fueled by anger and regret and if something wasn't done soon she would be swallowed up by it like Luna once was.

"Auntie Tia! Don't do this!" Princess Cadence voice shined throughout the chamber. She had arrived at last, having set out for Canterlot when news or her aunts' disappearance reached the Crystal Empire. Thankfully she intercepted the message Luna had sent out as the latter hoped would be the likely case.

With a burst of power Solar Flare cast Twilight to the side, causing her to hit one of the cave walls and rendering her momentarily stunned.

**"And just what exactly are you going to do to stop me, Cadence?" **Solar Flare knew that Cadance was by no means a warrior within the same nature as the rest of the Alicorns.

"I know you're hurting Auntie Tia and I couldn't imagine the pain you must be going through, but please don't lose yourself." Cadance winched but stood firm against the flaming tendrils that flickered around the angry Sun Goddess.

"**You know nothing! How could you possibly understand what I'm going through? You're somepony is still alive! I will not stand for anyone who will deny my satisfaction. Make no mistake my niece, if you get in my way you will suffer the consequences."** As Celestia anger grew her listening to rhyme or reason decreased. It would have happened eventually. For nearly a thousand years Celestia had silently suffered as she dedicated her life to helping and maintaining the welfare of her people. A niece who had only recently entered her life. A presence student that she would be proud to considered a daughter. A lost sister that after one thousand years of bearing the burdens alone she finally reunited. And finally…when she found somepony to open her heart to it was taken. So many years without true companions had taken its toll.

All those years, her greatest fear was failing one of her little ponies. Despair at the prospect of failure gnawing at her heart only for it to finally happen. That a love one had died. One that she deemed she failed to protect. And with that she had finally broken.

"Tia…"

"…Princess…"

"Don't!" the two recovered Alicorn's cried. They didn't want to admit it to themselves, that Celestia would be capable of harming them, but if they didn't stop her then Cadance could be…

"Auntie…what would Naruto say if he saw you now? Do you think he would be happy knowing you let yourself be consumed by vengeance?"

Cadance's words struck a chord in Celestia's mind. Recalling stories from his youth the Princess couldn't help but wonder how the blond would have felt about this.

Seeing an opportunity Cadance used one of her spells. Being the Alicorn of loved meant several things were in her domain, which included bringing up memories connected to love and Romance.

_Celestia began remembering the day she first really took notice of Naruto. It was after a rather exhausting day of dealing with delegations and other duties. Even after all this time Celestia rarely found time to just do things for herself. Even though the return of her sister Luna eased some of the burden, there was still the matter of having to deal helping Luna becoming accustomed to the new era._

_Upon that morning, for quite a while Celestia couldn't help but find herself restless. Despite how much she tossed and turned there seemed to be this soft tickling sensation. A whinny escaped her lips as she tried to ignore it and flip over once more, but the soft sensation continued to plague her._

_Though it was the sound of snickering brought her back to the waking world. Surely one of her subjects wasn't pulling a prank on her? After all these years nothing of the sort has happened so it was conceivable. So surely it had to be a dream right?_

_"You keep this up Princess you'll be late in raising the sun." _

_Celestia's eyes opened a crack as the only thing her dazed look could make out was an orange blob in the glow of the time period before Dawn._

_"Morning Princess, how are you this fine evening?" the voice greeted._

_"Naruto Uzumaki?" Celestia was more confused than angry. This sort of thing simply did not happen. "Please explain what you are doing here and how you managed to sneak into my private bed chambers?"_

_"Just thought I'd give you a good morning greeting. You seemed so swamped with work being a princess and all thought I'd give you a joyful morning instead of a work to work then sleep daily schedule. As for how I got here the window?" he pointed his hoof to the windows of her bed chamber. "I'm not sure how pranking royals work here, but hopefully there's no execution right. That would kind of suck."_

_Celestia couldn't believe the casualness and the audacity of this pony. Yet at the same time she couldn't help, but feel amused at what the blond did. She couldn't remember the last time that anyone family member had been so casual with her. Even Twilight, as she got older put so much pressure on making sure that she did everything to impress her had to result in the Princess ensuring her time after time again that her faithful student worries were misplaced._

_Contrary to what a look of ponies thought she didn't mind jokes. She loved it whenever her subjects could feel like they could be open with her. _

_All and all she couldn't let the blond get away this Scott free. Two could play this little game._

_"Well since you find it so prudent to wake me this morning you would not mind being my royal aide for the day. That is, unless you want to go with an alternative punishment." To Princess Celestia's credit she had a pretty down right mean poker face._

_"I'll go with the helper thing. Does that…include being the royal hairdresser?" he asked._

_Upon realizing she hadn't put on her morning face so to say Celestia's cheeks turned a slight twinge of pink._

_All and all it was a good thing that Princess Celestia was a good sport of sorts. That morning had begun with her rising the Sun of course._

_He watched as the Sun Goddess lit her horn. She projected her mind through the whole sky above him and then down towards the eastern horizon. Her mind travelled through the sky probing for the sun energy. _

_Naruto watched in awe as the sun slowly but surely raised. He likened it to Applejack roping one of her cattle, but on a far grander scale. It was amazing seeing such an event. _

_As time went on it was just natural. Since Naruto and Luna were good friends he was around the castle often. Considering the past the former could relate to the Princess in the way no one else could._

_As time went on her memories kept drifting back to that day. As time went on she couldn't, but find herself thinking about the blond. When was the last time she opened her heart to romance? Five? Six centuries ago? _

_Celestia sighed lovingly as she looks to Ponyville, wondering whatever or not she should send a message to Naruto. Though the question was what would she say? If only Cadance was here maybe her niece could give her some advice. So lost in her thought she nearly missed Luna trotting into the balcony next to her sister, asking, "A bit for your thought, sister?"_

_Celestia blush a bit while saying, "Oh, I was just wondering what to write to a…diplomat. It's ntohign really." The Alicorn used her wing to hastily hide away the message._

_"Perhaps we could give advice Tia? To whom is the receiver of this delegation."_

_"No one you know Luna. It is nothing of importance." Despite her assistance her sister would not let the subject drop so readily._

_"Oh?" a smirk formed on the face of the dark Alicorn."We see." Luna took on an airy tone as she went to the edge of the balcony. "Sister has herself a little squeeze on the side. A torrent affair and communication through the use of scrolls."_

_"It is nothing of the sorts." Celestia tried to deny, but lying was not a strong suit of hers._

_"Come on sister; tell us who has struck your fancy."_

_A sigh escaped her lips. There was no stopping Luna once she was really persistent about something._

_"Even if I do fancy someone, you know how it'll eventually end Luna. Our lives are connected to eternal celestial bodies and its always painful to have to depart from a love."_

_"Then does thou wish to live a loveless life? After all it is you sister who told me one should always follow one's heart."_

_"You're right Luna." And with that Princess Celestia knew what to do, with a little help from Luna of course._

_The light of the full moon fell onto the silent waters of the lake, creating a perfect reflection of the white celestial body. The image was disrupted when Naruto slowly slipped a hoof into the water, causing it to ripple slightly. His light blue eyes filled with boredom._

_"A lovely night isn't it?"_

_The voice jarred Naruto out of his thoughts and drew his attention. "Princess Celestia, good…evening?" at this time of night it was past evening and good night wasn't a proper greeting in this situation._

_"Hello to you to Naruto. Unfortunately Luna couldn't make it this evening, something has come up."_

_"Oh that's fine." Naruto remarked as Celestia walked over beside him. Naruto didn't know why, but he began studying what Celestia looked like with her clean and rather angel like white coat and ethereal colored mane. Sometimes this whole situation felt surreal to him. It was then he realized the princess wasn't saying anything. "Is there something on your mind Princess?"_

_"I-I was just thinking about something," Celestia answered somberly._

_"Oh, would you mind telling me what that something is? I don't mean to pry, but I'm just wondering." He dipped his hoove back into the cold water._

_"Actually my thoughts relate to a certain Somepony."_

_ "Must be something pony if they're occupying your thoughts."_

_Celestia nodded slightly, "I believe I am quite taken with this stallion. He's loyal, friendly, strong-willed, but also very kind."_

_"Wow, have you told him? I'm not an expert on relationships, but I can tell you from experience, at least on the end of being a recipient. You shouldn't hold in your feelings and if you care for someone you should let them know. After all life is too short to live with regrets." _

_Celestia couldn't help but to turn and look at the blond and smile. He seemed to be a little clueless to cues regarded a woman's heart, but then again that made him more attractive nonetheless. That type of guy would most likely cherish the blond instead of those who could easily pick up on cues and become egotistical because of it. _

_ With a deep calming breath, Celestia placed a hoof on Naruto's orange cheek and with all the courage she could gather, she brought their lips together into a kiss. The stallion's lips were soft and had the faint taste of ramen about them, which made Celestia mentally giggle. When she finally pulled away, she looked into Naruto's now wide eyes and said, "That stallion happens to be you."_

_ Naruto, who was now flabbergasted and his own shade of red on his cheeks. This was the last thing he really expected. After a moment to collect himself, Naruto said, "I-I don't know what to say Princess."_

_"I-It's okay, I don't expect you to fall head over heels for me, considering your situation, but I'd thought it'd be better to get it out when to hold it in. By the way, when we're alone, feel free to drop the Princess."_

_Naruto looked down a rather sheepish look overcame him that soon formed into a smile. With newfound determination he looked up and began speaking. "Prin-Celestia, this whole situation is rather odd for me, but I suppose its one of those things I have to learn and deal with. I'm happy to see where things go in that case. Is it okay if I?" he asked and got a nod in confirmation. With that he returned to kiss._

_Celestia all but melted when he pressed his lips against hers. Unlike before, the kiss was full of emotions from both sides. After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto broke the kiss and Celestia softly exhale, having to repress the urge to giddy like a filly._

Though unfortunately, it had to come to an end. The burning embers of Celestia's flames receded and she returned to her normal form. Back to time of one of the worst moments of life since Luna's banishment.

The moment the love of her life, died. She sat back, overwhelmed with emotion. So much guilt, rage, and sadness was coursing through her she just couldn't handle it anymore. It was then gut wrenching sobs escaped her mouth, echoing the area was the regal Princess Celestia broke down.

She then felt the gentle embrace of three pairs of wings as her family consoled her. It just broke her more as the guilt she felt at attacking them made her realized how far she had almost fallen. The sobbing increased. Strong wings engulfed her, drawing her closer, cradling her. Bearing some of the weight of her sorrow. She wept. Sitting on the ground as her love ones consoled her, without saying a word.

Years had gone by and no one had seen hide or hair of the Changelings or other common enemies of Equestria. Rumors of Celestia's displaying rage similar of a demon made many possible enemies rethink any thought on attacking the domain of ponies.

In the royal garden played a young pinkie filly with pink hair and blonde highlights. Her wings gently flapped as the curious child followed after the butterflies. The child heard the sound of rustling and turned her attention. "Hello?" the alicorn child sat down on the ground. "Is someone there?" she asked as she went over to the bushes and was about to peek past it when she heard the sound of a voice.

"Sun Storm. Sun Storm where are you?"

Sun Storm turned to see her mother Celestia enter the garden. "Coming mother." The child said, forgetting about what she thought she saw.

From behind the bushes the ethereal smiled. His pale image for a moment constituted before going intangible again. A sigh escaped his lips. 'Not yet…wait a little longer for me.'

Celestia turned towards the garden. "Mother is something wrong?" Celestia turned down to her daughter with a warm smile. She affectionately rubbed the cheek of her daughter.

"Its nothing my little star." She said, taking one last glance at the garden before the two of them entering the castle.


End file.
